icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Fairbanks Ice Dogs
The Fairbanks Ice Dogs is a Tier II Junior A ice hockey team in the North American Hockey League's West Division. The Ice Dogs play home games at the 2,200-seat Big Dipper Ice Arena in Fairbanks, Alaska. The Ice Dogs were well known for their rivalry with the Wenatchee Wild when the Wild were in the NAHL before joining the British Columbia Hockey League. History Originally started in 1997 as hockey program to replace the Fairbanks Gold Kings, and give Alaskan players a chance to play after they finished High School and/or midgets. Started as a Junior B league in the Western States Hockey league. Winning the Northern Division its first year, but losing to the Southern champs the following year in exhibition games. In 1998-99 season, again won the Northern Division but lost to the Southern Division champions, the Ventura Mariners. Originally a part of the America West Hockey League, the Ice Dogs were the 2001-2002 AWHL Organization of the Year. The team would later move to the NAHL in the AWHL-NAHL merger that took place in 2003. The Ice Dogs were upset in the West Division Finals in the 2008-2009 season after winning the West Division regular season title. The Ice Dogs lost in the 2010 Robertson Cup final to the Bismarck Bobcats 3-0. The following season the Ice Dogs went all the way and won the Robertson Cup for the 1st time in franchise history in a come from behind win over the Michigan Warriors 4-2. In the 2013-2014 season the Ice Dogs once more won the West Division Regular Season Title (4th time in 6 years) and proceed to win the Robertson Cup for the 2nd time. Season-by-season records Playoffs *2004 :Information unavailable *2005 :First Round – Team USA defeated Fairbanks Ice Dogs 3-games-to-0 *2006 :First Round – Fairbanks Ice Dogs defeated Wasilla Spirit 3-games-to-0 :Second Round – Bozeman Icedogs defeated Fairbanks Ice Dogs 4-games-to-1 *2007 :First Round – St. Louis Bandits defeated Fairbanks Ice Dogs 3-games-to-0 ::Fairbanks Ice Dogs advance to Round Robin as HOST. :Robertson Cup Round Robin – Fairbanks Ice Dogs(0-3) - Qualify for Consolation Game (L, 3-7 vs. Phantoms; L, 1-4 vs. Bandits; L, 3-5 vs. Express) :Robertson Cup Consolation Game – Southern Minnesota Express defeated Fairbanks Ice Dogs 3-2 *2008 :First Round – Fairbanks Ice Dogs defeated Wichita Falls Wildcats 3-games-to-1 :Second Round – Topeka RoadRunners defeated Fairbanks Ice Dogs 3-games-to-2 *2009 :First Round – Fairbanks Ice Dogs defeated Kenai River Brown Bears 3-games-to-0 :Second Round – Wenatchee Wild defeated Fairbanks Ice Dogs 3-games-to-1 *2010 :First Round – Fairbanks Ice Dogs defeated Alaska Avalanche 3-games-to-0 :Second Round – Wenatchee Wild defeated Fairbanks Ice Dogs 3-games-to-0 ::Fairbanks Ice Dogs advance to Round Robin as West representatives as Wenachee Wild is HOST. :Robertson Cup Round Robin – Fairbanks Ice Dogs (3-1) - Qualify for Championship game (W, 3-2 vs. Wild; W, 4-3 vs. Bandits; L, 1-2 vs. North Stars; W, 4-3 vs. Bobcats) :Robertson Cup Final – Bismarck Bobcats defeated Fairbanks Ice Dogs 3-0 *2011 :Division Semifinals – Fairbanks Ice Dogs defeated Kenai River Brown Bears 3-games-to-0 :Division Finals – Fairbanks Ice Dogs defeated Wenatchee Wild 3-games-to-1 :Robertson Cup Round Robin – Fairbanks Ice Dogs (3-0) - Qualify for Championship game (W, 4-3 vs. RoadRunners; W, 4-2 vs. Warriors; W, 2-1 vs. Bulls) :Robertson Cup Final – Fairbanks Ice Dogs defeated Michigan Warriors 4-2 :Robertson Cup Champions *2012 :Divisional Semifinals – Fairbanks Ice Dogs defeated Kenai River Brown Bears 3-games-to-0 :Divisional Finals – Fairbanks Ice Dogs defeated Wenatchee Wild 3-games-to-0 :Robertson Cup Round Robin – Fairbanks Ice Dogs (2-1) - Qualify for Semifinal (L, 1-3 vs. Bandits; W, 3-1 vs. Bulls; W, 4-3 vs. Fighting Falcons) :Robertson Cup Semifinal game – Texas Tornado defeated Fairbanks Ice Dogs 4-3 *2013 :Divisional Semifinals – Fairbanks Ice Dogs defeated Kenai River Brown Bears 3-games-to-2 :Divisional Finals – Wenatchee Wild defeated Fairbanks Ice Dogs 3-games-to-2 *2014 :Divisional Semifinals – Fairbanks Ice Dogs defeated Kenai River Brown Bears 3-games-to-2 :Divisional Finals – Fairbanks Ice Dogs defeated Michigan Warriors 2-games-to-0 :Robertson Cup Semifinals – Fairbanks Ice Dogs defeated Wenatchee Wild 3-games-to-2 :Robertson Cup Finals – Fairbanks Ice Dogs defeated Austin Bruins 2-games-to-0 :Robertson Cup Champions *2015 :Robertson Cup 1st Round Series – Fairbanks Ice Dogs defeated Minnesota Magicians 3-games-to-0 :Robertson Cup Quarterfinals – Minnesota Wilderness defeated Fairbanks Ice Dogs 3-games-to-0 *2016 :Divisional Semifinals – Fairbanks Ice Dogs defeated Coulee Region Chill 3-games-to-1 :Divisional Finals – Fairbanks Ice Dogs defeated Minnesota Wilderness 3-games-to-2 :Robertson Cup Semifinals – Fairbanks Ice Dogs defeated Aston Rebels 2-games-to-0 :Robertson Cup Championship game – Fairbanks Ice Dogs defeated Wichita Falls Wildcats 2–0 :Robertson Cup Champions *2017 :Divisional Semifinals – Fairbanks Ice Dogs defeated Minnesota Magicians 3-games-to-0 :Divisional Finals – Janesville Jets defeated Fairbanks Ice Dogs 3-games-to-1 *2018 :Divisional Semifinals – Fairbanks Ice Dogs defeated Minnesota Magicians 3-games-to-0 :Divisional Finals – Fairbanks Ice Dogs defeated Janesville Jets 3-games-to-2 :Robertson Cup Semifinals - Fairbanks Ice Dogs defeated Minot Minotauros 2-games-to-1 External links * * NAHL website Category:established in 1997 Category:American ice hockey teams Category:North American Hockey League team